


Movie Night

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes up with a way to distract Sherlock between cases by having a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

It was the second night without a case and, this time, Sherlock believed he might actually be going mad from the boredom. A call an hour ago to Lestrade had yielded no cases and the DI telling him to get some rest for a change. A call to Mycroft wasn’t even considered. The day Sherlock went to his brother for a case would be the day he truly did go mad. While Mycroft did indeed send a few interesting cases his way, Sherlock wouldn’t give his brother the satisfaction of asking. Besides, Mycroft would give him the most boring, tedious, and useless cases anyway.

Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Sherlock threw himself onto the couch and curled up with his back to the room. John wasn’t even in the flat; the other man had gone out about half an hour before Sherlock’s call to Lestrade. He hadn’t even mentioned where he was going, just that he’d be back soon. Then again, Sherlock had tried engrossing himself in rearranging the books on his shelves by color of spine in genre rather than by size. He’d merely nodded absently as John left. Where was he? He should be back by now. There was no woman John was trying to woo, no night out with Lestrade or Mike Stamford, and no emergency at the clinic. Surely whatever he was doing should be finished by now?

“Sherlock?” John’s voice called, right on cue. Footsteps hurried up the stairs and Sherlock lifted his head to look at the doorway. “You finish sorting your books?”

“I did and I think I like the old way better,” Sherlock replied sulkily, eyeing John. He was carrying a case in one hand, a DVD case. John’s hand was covering the title though that wasn’t necessarily needed. Most of the movies John watched Sherlock had never even heard of much less watched. He didn’t have much time for movies unless they were relevant to a case.

“Good, I’m glad you’re done,” John smiled at Sherlock, walking over to the couch and sliding Sherlock’s legs off. He sat down and breathed out a quiet grunt when Sherlock dropped his legs back in John’s lap. “I thought we’d start something new since you don’t have a case right now. Look, I got a movie.”

“Thor,” Sherlock said, reading the title with a slight sneer. It looked exactly like the type of movie John would like, something full of story and action. Something that would have no bearing at all on Sherlock’s cases. And crap telly wasn’t the same as movies. Sherlock could stop watching that at any time, thank you very much. Besides, crap telly had been relevant once. “You want to have a movie night? That’s not all that interesting, no thank you John.”

“Oh but you haven’t heard the best part,” John replied teasingly, winking at Sherlock. He rested one hand on Sherlock’s ankle, thumb rubbing over the skin bared by the hem of Sherlock’s pajama pants. “You get to deduce the characters, the plot, whatever you like. And if you get a deduction correct, you get a kiss. What do you think? Want to play?”

Sherlock grimaced but thought about it, wondering how many deductions he could make about the movie. Surely there were plenty of things? A slow smile tugging at his lips, Sherlock nodded. This could be fun. John smiled back and shifted Sherlock’s legs so he could get up. Sherlock sat up straight on the couch, watching John move. It was always fascinating to see the strength and coordination so often hidden by lumpy, warm jumpers. A few minutes later, the DVD was in the player and John was settling back down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. While the opening credits played, Sherlock picked at a few pieces before popping them into his mouth. It was unsalted but with butter, the only way Sherlock ate popcorn. He slanted an amused and grateful glance at John, who merely chuckled and wrapped an arm over Sherlock’s shoulders.

At the first scene, Sherlock squinted his eyes trying to understand what was going on. The movie began with no explanation and no fanfare, a group of three people frantically yelling at each other and driving. There was a bright light in the background that one of the women was driving towards, almost like a tunnel from the sky. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he studied it, suspicions about what it might be teasing at the edges of his mind. Suddenly, a blond man appeared in front of the vehicle and the woman driving screamed as the vehicle hit the man. Pieces clicked together in Sherlock’s mind and he gasped.

“It’s a bridge, an Einstein-Rosen bridge,” he said aloud, earning a proud look from John. “That’s where that man came from.”

“That’s two, I think,” John said, leaning towards Sherlock. He pressed a featherlight kiss to the side of Sherlock’s neck, just underneath his ear. John paused there for a moment, letting his lips rest against Sherlock’s skin. After a count of two, he moved down to Sherlock’s pulse and pressed another kiss. This one was a little harder, lips opening slightly to give the barest impression of teeth. “I’m impressed.”

Sherlock hummed appreciation for the kisses, turning his head to press his lips to John’s temple. The next few moments of the movie were lost to him until John barked out a laugh. Turning back, Sherlock saw the dark-haired woman holding a taser and standing above the blond man. John laughed again as the unconscious man was dumped into the back of what turned out to be an RV. It was slightly amusing but Sherlock didn’t quite get what John found so funny. That was when the scene in the movie changed. This time, a soaring city met his eyes, all golds and greens and beautiful buildings. It didn’t look like any place he’d ever seen, looked alien and like nothing humans could make. But it was impressive.

“I like this scene,” John said conversationally as a tall man in green and gold armor walked with a woman in blue robing down an aisle towards a throne. Another man in red and gold armor waited there, an eyepatch over one eye. “It’s one of the few nice scenes between those two.”

“Look at his hair, look at his features,” Sherlock said, waving a hand at the tv as the two took their place off to the side of the throne. “He might be part of that family but he’s not blood.”

“That makes three correct deductions,” John said, shaking his head at the speed Sherlock had deduced that Loki was not actually related to Odin or Frigga. He leaned up and kissed the corner of Sherlock’s mouth, lingering the whole time Thor made his way down the aisle. Each time Sherlock tried to turn his head to kiss John properly, John just shifted with him. “Again, impressed.”

“I’m glad, would hate to disappoint,” Sherlock laughed dryly. He turned back to the screen, finally getting a good look at Thor just before the screen changed to Odin’s face followed by the treasure room. It was the same man who’d been hit by the car earlier. “Wait, so this went back in time. Because that is definitely not Earth and the first scene was on Earth.”

“Yep, exactly,” John nodded, dividing his time between watching the movie and watching Sherlock. “I think the first scene was to draw you in with a mystery then it gives some back story.”

Sherlock nodded absently, squeezing John’s hand when the other man twined their fingers together. Even now, several months after they’d gotten together, Sherlock found it hard to instigate touching or anything intimate. But John was completely comfortable with touching, often taking his hand or wrapping an arm around his waist or shoulders. Sherlock had actually come to crave John’s touch, surprised at himself for the sentiment. It didn’t go away, though, with repeated exposure and Sherlock was grateful for that.

The next scene that Sherlock paid attention to was of a group of what looked like warriors listening to Thor and Loki speak. Well, Thor vent and Loki try to talk him out of whatever he was wanting to do. Then Loki spoke one line that made every warning bell go off in Sherlock’s head. He sat straight up, dislodging John’s arm as he leaned forward on the couch. Mentally cursing the changing perspective of the camera, Sherlock studied Loki’s face closely every time the camera focused on him. There was something about the _way_ he was speaking to belied _what_ he was saying.

“He’s manipulating him,” Sherlock finally said, staring hard at Loki as Thor walked away and the camera focused on the silent character. “He wanted his brother to go, wanted him to start a war. All that was was him saying the right things but causing the outcome he wanted.”

“That’s very good, Sherlock, I didn’t get that the first time I watched the movie,” John said, putting a hand on each side of Sherlock’s face and turning his head towards him. This time, John pressed a kiss directly to Sherlock’s lips, letting the tip of his tongue slide over the edge of Sherlock’s bottom lip. He leaned back a little, enough to speak but not enough that his lips wouldn’t brush Sherlock’s as he did so. “You know, Loki reminds me a bit of you. He’s got that brain that works on several different levels. He’s brilliant and quick and cunning. He knows what he wants and doesn’t waste time on trivialities.”

Kissing John covered for the fact that Sherlock was a little speechless. It didn’t happen often in his life and, honestly, most of the times had been with John. It was always a little unnerving hearing John speak of _him_ in those glowing, fond, loving tones rather than the deductions he made. Unnerving and warming. They both pulled away at about the same time, focusing on the movie again. This time, the scene was of the group standing before a man in gold armor, who let them pass into the room behind him. They gathered around a strange raised dais while the man in gold armor drove a sword into a portion of the dais that was higher than the rest. Rainbow light exploded around the group and they were pulled away from the room. They were sent hurtling through what looked like space and landed on a cold, dark place.

Quietly and carefully, the group walked through the snow and ice while creatures moved in the shadows. They came to an open clearing with a blue giant sitting underneath an arch. Sherlock listened closely to the dialogue this time, wincing as Thor taunted and accused the giant. This wasn’t going to end well. A few minutes later, that thought was borne out as Thor started fighting with the blue giants. This fight scene was actually impressive, each character dealing with threats in a distinctive manner. Though, Sherlock had to admit, he enjoyed Loki’s way of fighting the best. There was something to be said for attacking from a distance and luring your opponents into traps. Then the massive, dog-like creature showed up.

“They won’t be able to make it out on their own,” Sherlock mused as the group ran back towards the site they landed at. “Not with all those blue creatures following them. They might be able to defeat that dog monster but not every single creature.”

“And there’s another one,” John said, pressing a soft kiss to Sherlock’s forehead. “I can see part of why you don’t watch movies often. You must be able to deduce the whole thing long before it’s over.”

“That’s one reason, yes,” Sherlock replied as Odin appeared riding a many-legged horse. He was silent for the next several minutes, watching the interaction between what turned out to be two kings. The light when the group was pulled back to their home was almost blinding and Sherlock blinked hard to clear the white spots from his vision. The argument between Thor and Odin sounded like the stories a few clients had told before. “And that’s why he was on Earth. He made a mistake.”

“Yep,” John nodded as Thor was banished. “Never to come back.”

“Seems a little harsh,” Sherlock said, ignoring the next scene as they’d pretty much already seen it in the beginning. “I mean, yeah it might have started a war between the two kingdoms but probably not. Banishing someone forever, even your own son, for a mistake is excessive.”

“Maybe, but you’ll see,” John said, wrapping an arm over Sherlock’s shoulders again. They continued watching the movie, the popcorn in the bowl steadily disappearing. More time passed and Sherlock felt himself being drawn into the movie, caring about what happened to the characters. As deductions were made, he was rewarded with kisses for correct ones and a shake of John’s head for incorrect ones. Thankfully, for Sherlock’s peace of mind, there were only two incorrect ones. By the time the ending credits started, Sherlock was minus his shirt and John was minus his jumper and the undershirt was completely unbuttoned. Sherlock had started kissing back with each correct deduction, choosing a different place on John than John chose on him.

“We have to wait until the end of the credits,” John said when Sherlock put the now-empty popcorn bowl on the table in front of them. “There’s one last scene. Then I want to take you to bed.”

“Why is there a scene after the credits?” Sherlock asked, confusion wrinkling his eyebrows. “And who knows to stay after it?”

“I guess people figured it out and passed it on,” John shrugged, leaning his head against Sherlock’s while he watched the credits scroll. “As for why, it’s Marvel. I heard a joke once that Marvel has us so addicted to their movies that we sit through ten minutes of credits for thirty seconds more of movie.”

The ending scene started, causing even more confusion for Sherlock. He knew nothing of the world this was set in or the background. John just chuckled quietly through it, knowing what was to come. He’d seen the next few movies and knew where this teaser was leading. When the last scene was finally over, Sherlock turned to John and pulled him in for a kiss. This time, he didn’t just press his lips to John’s or tease with the tip of his tongue. He kissed John hard, waiting until John’s lips opened on a gasp before plunging his tongue inside John’s mouth. They kissed for what felt like forever, breaths panting and chests heaving against each other. Finally, on a soft groan as Sherlock nibbled his bottom lip, John pulled back and took several deep breaths. His lips were red and puffy, just like Sherlock’s were. Running his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting Sherlock there, John smiled.

“So, movie’s over. Did you like my game?” John asked, giving Sherlock a grin.

“I did. It kept me distracted which is a difficult thing to achieve, thank you,” Sherlock replied, glancing towards the television that was now showing the menu screen. “You know, I might remind you of Loki, but you remind me of Thor. Strong and caring, selfless and brave. I love you, John, I hope you know that.”

“I love you, Sherlock,” John replied after a few moments, caught by surprise at Sherlock’s admission. It was the first time Sherlock had told him he loved him. Pulling Sherlock into a hug, John rested his head in the crook of Sherlock’s shoulder and just breathed in the scent of the man he loved. “You don’t have to worry about me not knowing. I’m not likely to forget, not when I get to see you like this. Now, come on. Let’s go to bed.”

John stood up from the couch, holding a hand out to Sherlock. The detective took it and they walked to the bedroom, their fingers twined together. John smiled as he caught a glimpse of the television one last time before closing the door. It had definitely been worth spending the money on the DVD to get Sherlock out of his head for a time. He’d have to remember that next time he went shopping. There were plenty more movies and plenty more different ways of rewarding correct deductions. As the door shut, John couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips. If you had told him when he first met Sherlock that he’d fall in love with the man, he wouldn’t have believed it. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.


End file.
